What are commonly referred to as displays are electronic display devices that may be positioned in various locations for dynamically displaying messages to users, where the messages change over time. Messages can include images, including moving images such as video, as well as text, and even audio where the displays include speakers or are connected to speakers. Historically display devices have been traditionally small, extending tens of inches in their diagonal measurements, and which were typically positioned on a desktop or within a room for viewing by a relatively small number of users, down to a single user. More recently, display devices have become vastly larger in size, and include electronic billboards, projectors that project images onto large screens, and so on.